Content streaming is becoming an increasingly common way for providing content to a client. In some cases, digital rights management (DRM) technologies such as encryption may be employed to control access to content. For the case of cryptographic encryption, the content may be cryptographically encrypted with a cryptographic key, and the encrypted content may then be streamed to the client. The client may then be provided with a license corresponding to the content permitting the client to consume the content (e.g., by providing the user with cryptographic key(s) for decrypting the encrypted content). Typically a content provider streams hundreds, if not thousands, of content streams, and a client subscribes to a particular subset of those content streams, and may even receive a license for each stream. As such, it may be challenging to efficiently manage license storage on the client side.